1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a distance measurement system and, more particularly, to an optical distance measurement system and method utilizing multiplexing exposure mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical distance measurement system may calculate an object distance using a triangulation method. For example, the optical distance measurement system includes a light source and a camera. The light source projects light to an object to be detected, and the camera receives reflected light from the object to be detected to generate an image frame. When a spatial relationship between the light source and the camera is already known, a distance of the object to be detected is obtainable using the triangulation method according to an object image position in the image frame.
However, when a plurality of objects at different distances is present in the space at the same time, an object at a near distance could cause over exposure whereas an object at a far distance could cause under exposure such that the calculation accuracy of the optical distance measurement system is degraded. Especially, when the object at a far distance is under exposure, it may not be able to calculate the object distance of the object at a far distance.